


Not Quite Right

by alex_kade



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Humor, brief mentions of Trixie and Maze, my first lucifer fic!, out of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: Lucifer returns from Hell, but he's just a little dysfunctional from his time spent there.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for [@poisonofgod1](https://twitter.com/poisonofgod1) on Twitter! This was a gift for being the first follower on my new Twitter writing account. Check it out at [@Alex_Kade_Fics](https://twitter.com/Alex_Kade_Fics).
> 
> I was asked for Deckerstar relationship development when it's peppered with a bit of supernatural stuff. Hope it's up to par!

It had been a little while since Lucifer returned after months of being gone, strolling through the front doors of the police station with a flourishing hand, a courtly bow, and a stack of apology pizzas. There had been shock, anger, joy, and a very healthy dose of confusion from all parties involved, Chloe most of all, but that had been then and this was now. Things had smoothed over, were finally getting back into old routines, and everything was right in the world again.

Almost.

The one thing that nobody could seem to get out of Lucifer was the how and why he was back from Hell. All they could accomplish was a shrug and a dismissive, “They didn’t want me anymore,” which had to be true on some level because they all knew that Lucifer didn’t lie. The issue was that Lucifer’s truths, in the way he saw them, often weren’t exactly on par with the facts and actualities of a situation. 

One thing they _could_ trust his word on was that whatever had happened in Hell, apparently things had settled and there would be no more hordes of angry demons rising from the underworld to take over Earth. Lucifer wouldn’t leave if that were a risk; he’d sacrificed far too much to be careless about that. Things were fine downstairs and he was allowed to be up on middle ground again without repercussion this time from either his minions or _dear old Dad_ upstairs. 

Chloe decided to let go of the details for once in favor of simply enjoying Lucifer’s never-dull presence back in her life. She’d missed him terribly, and he’d clearly missed her with the way he’d...well, she would just say that his apology to her in private had been _far_ better than pizza. But also very sweet, tender, not at all like she imagined him to be with the copious other women (and men and anything in between and beyond) he’d bedded. He had taken the time to worship every inch of her skin with adoring, grateful gazes and caressing touches, almost tentative as if he were making sure she were real and he was trying to memorize her every detail with his eyes and his fingertips. And that was _before_ the foreplay. 

Lucifer had ruined even the thought of sex with any other man for Chloe that night. If he ever left her again she was just going to have to go celibate.

Yes, he was back, the world was happy, Maze had finally stopped trying to stab him every time he walked into a room for leaving her behind, and everything was peaceful again. Or, as peaceful as things could be while grabbing bagels on the way to grisly murder scenes. Chloe and Lucifer were leaning over a particularly violent display of mankind’s evil when suddenly all conversation stopped, eyes turning quizzically at the charming devil. 

“What? Do I have cream cheese on my face?” he asked as he swiped a thumb around his lips. When people continued to stare, his eyebrows furled in obvious affront. “I promise it _is_ cream cheese. There have been no messy orgies since I got with the detective. I can be quite faithful, you know.”

Chloe tugged on his elbow to jerk him away to a quiet corner, him still wiping at his mouth and protesting about assumptions and rumors being spread. “Lucifer!” she hissed firmly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m...trying to solve a murder, detective, what do you mean?”

The very real confusion on his face was more than enough to convince her that he might not actually be playing games with anyone at the moment. “You didn’t hear yourself?”

“Oh, was the comment about the orgies too much?” he guessed. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you if—”

“No, Lucifer, not the orgies, the _language._ I’m pretty sure you slipped into speaking...in tongues? Or Hellspeak. Demonspeak?” She shook her head. “Something that definitely wasn’t human.”

He jerked his head back slightly as if he’d been slapped, stunned only for a moment before he simply laughed and shook his head. “Oh! Well, you know how it goes, spend a little too much time in foreign lands and you come back with all the customs. Or I suppose it’s more like returning home after a bit and reacquainting oneself with an old accent. Either way, apologies, it won’t happen again.”

He had meant it when he said it, and she believed him wholeheartedly, except it _did_ happen again. Not that day, but here and there over the course of the case and at home; he would just begin speaking in some dark, demonic language at random, sometimes right in the middle of sentences. The worst thing was that he didn’t seem to know he was doing it until someone pointed it out. Chloe had to start making him stay home for fear of people thinking he’d been possessed by the devil, which would’ve been ironically funny if the situation weren’t so serious.

As if that weren’t bad enough, there began to be incidents where his _other_ angel/devil characteristics kept coming out to play, all quite without his permission. He and Chloe were talking beside his bar (thankfully closed at the time) when suddenly one of his wings snapped out—one of the devil wings—and shattered every bit of glass in its path. Then there was the day at the park when he was out with Chloe and Trixie, and Trixie was delighted to see that feathers were falling like snowflakes from beneath Lucifer’s jacket. He smiled, laughed, commented that he must be shedding with a wide-eyed look at Chloe, then made a swift exit before the girl could think it was anything more than the joke or magic trick she was making it out to be. And _then_ there was the time in bed where Lucifer’s eyes began to glow and his hands, though they didn’t transform into full devil hands, did sprout little points on their nails. That had put a quick end to any nighttime fun for a bit, Lucifer too afraid he’d hurt her if he glitched out again.

That was what he had begun calling it after watching _Wreck It Ralph_ with Trixie one night. He had his very own glitch, only it wasn’t at all useful like Vanellope’s. It was a hindrance everywhere he went, it seemed.

“This is why they bloody kicked me back out of Hell,” he confessed one frustrated evening when he was walking around with an angel wing on one side and a demon wing on the other, neither of which seemed keen on going back into hiding for the moment. 

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked as she stood behind him trying to patiently fold the large appendages back into something more manageable at least. The plus side of Lucifer’s glitch (and everything that had become before his departure back to the underworld) was that at least nothing surprised her anymore. His wings, eyes, skin, anything and everything about her significant other being the actual Devil had little effect on her those days except for when he couldn’t seem to control it.

“I was glitching there too!” he spat out, throwing his hands up in anger for a moment before bringing one back to rest on his forehead. “I spent so much time here I kept forgetting to _be_ a demon. Speaking in all sorts of languages _except_ demonic, wearing my human skin when I should’ve been in devil form, being _nice_ to people when I should’ve been impaling them on splintered wooden stakes and the like. Turns out me being there as I am now was creating more chaos than order, so they sent me back. But I really thought it would fix everything once I returned.”

Chloe hummed out a thoughtful noise as finally both wings disappeared and she was able to smooth her hands down his ruffled jacket, working at the wrinkles to restore it to its usually pristine condition. “Maybe it is like you said then,” she mused. “When you talked about picking up an old accent? You were gone for awhile in a world where you didn’t have to pretend to be human anymore. Maybe your body just, you know, got used to being the real you? And it’s having a hard time adjusting back to always being in human form again.”

Lucifer frowned none-too-happily about that. “But I don’t _want_ my devil face to be the ‘real me,’ or the angel wings. I rather like _this_ form. I’m very pretty as a human. Why wouldn’t my body want to be the most attractive form of itself?”

“I’m just saying maybe you’re restricting yourself too much,” she trudged ahead fondly. “If you didn’t fit in Hell because you’ve become too human, but you’re not fitting here now because you’ve remembered what it felt like to be an all-powerful being, maybe you just need to let that side loose more often.”

He turned around and looked at her as if she’d just gone mad. “Let it loose? Need I remind you, detective, we’re in the middle of one of the largest cities in the country. I can’t exactly walk out the front door in all my Satanic glory, now can I? It’ll be the start of the bloody apocalypse! Or possibly the offering of a film deal if I run into the right person. It is LA, after all.”

“Lucifer.” She grinned and grasped both his arms in hers, bringing his focus back to the important matters at hand. “I’m talking about here, at home. When it’s just you and me, or you and Maze, or any of the rest of us who _know_ you. Stretch your wings, let your eyes go red, speak demonic with Maze or angelic with Amenadiel if that’s a thing. We can maybe go on a family trip with Charlie when he’s old enough, out to Big Bear or the desert or something and show him it’s okay to be both human _and_ angel. You can juggle both, and none of us are going to judge you for that.”

“Do both…” he repeated, his eyes turning down towards the floor as he thought it over. “You really think it’ll work? If I simply allow myself to appeal to my demonic nature, I won’t be glitching at random anymore?”

She gave him an honest shrug. “I’m not going to pretend to understand anything about how you work, but it’s always worth a shot, right? And besides—” She leaned forward and smirked as she murmured in his ear, “—I can’t pretend I haven’t thought about being with you in your angel form.”

His eyebrows crept clear up his forehead as he returned the little smirk. “Why, detective, I never took you for the type. Are you asking me to take you on the ceiling?”

“Can you really do that?”

His feathered wings flared out again, this time on purpose as he scooped her up in his arms. “I thought you’d never ask,” he practically growled. 

Not quite human, not quite angel, not quite devil, but whatever he was, Chloe wouldn’t have Lucifer any other way.

_End_


End file.
